civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Rapa Nui (Hotu Matua)
Rapa Nui led by Hotu Matua is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from Janboruta, JFD, Reedstilt, and Leugi. It is part of the Polynesia Civilization Pack, and will require Brave New World and the Civilization and Scenario Pack: Polynesia. Overview Rapa Nui Also known as Easter Island, Rapa Nui has been home to the most far-flung human population on the planet for centuries. The Rapanui established a complex and dynamic society on their island home that has had to adapted to many tumultuous changes, from the slow desolation of Rapa Nui to a succession of avaricious European robber barons. Through it all, the Rapanui have employed arts and religion to create, express, and promote their cultural identity in the face of considerable hardships. Hotu Matua The legendary founder of Rapanui society, Hotu Matu'a was the first 'ariki mau (supreme chief, or literally “the true noble”) of Te Pito Te Henua--the name he gave to Rapa Nui when he and his followers first landed on the island. According to tradition, Hotu Matu'a came from a pair of islands known as Marae Renga and Marae Tohio. After the short reign of his father, a power struggle ensued between Hotu Matu'a and his brother Ko Te Ira Ka Atea. Other versions of the story say that Hotu Matu'a's enemy was a rival of his brother Machaa known as Oroi. Machaa and Oroi had both fallen in love with the same woman. While her heart was with Machaa, she knew Oroi commanded the loyalty of numerous warriors and would not permit them to remain together. Tricking Oroi to undertake a pilgrimage around their home island before they would be wed, she and Machaa eloped and went into hiding while he was away. When Oroi learned that he had been fooled, he swore revenge against Machaa and his entire family, including Hotu Matu'a. Dawn of Man 'Iorana Hotu Matu'a, father and Ariki Mau to the Rapa Nui people. Hailing from the Marquesas Islands, you followed a prophetic dream to find and settle a new home for your people at the navel of the world. The island that would come be to known as Easter Island proved an untapped paradise for the Rapa Nui, who quickly mastered its bounty developing advanced agricultural techniques and erecting the massive Moai statues which continue to captivate the world even to this day. Yet, it was your people's success that ultimately led to their downfall. Easter Island would prove too small as overpopulation and diminishing natural resources left the Rapa Nui divided and weakened to greet the arrival of European exploration. A mere fraction of their original size, the Rapa Nui were diminished further still as foreign-borne diseases and slave traders ravaged what was left of your once great civilization. Supreme Chief, isolated from the rest of the world your people managed to craft wonders that far larger civilizations can only envy. Yet no longer are your people limited by the constraints of your island home. It is time to set sail and follow a new dream to a land of limitless wealth and potential. Can you lead your people into this new era? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome! May the people of Rapa Nui be blessed by your arrival. Introduction: Welcome to the lands of the people of Rapa Nui. I hope you are good omen. Defeat: The Rapa Nui are no longer blessed. It is time to find another home. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Huri-Moai Rogue Matato'a defy the mana of the ancestral ariki and terrorize the countryside. The people look to you to restore peace to the land. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Rapa Nui * Must have at least 5 Moai * May only be enacted in the Classical or Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * - (30 * # of Moai) Gold * 2 Magistrates * A Barbarian Matato'a appears on 1 out of every 3 Moai Rewards: * +2 Culture on Moai and Quarries Construct Manavai Our fields are exposed to the ravages of the elements, but by placing scattering stones through our fields, we may have discovered a way of improving our harvests and protect against erosion. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Rapa Nui * Must have at least one Stone Works * Player must have researched Chemistry Costs: * 600 Science * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Farms yield +1 Food Unique Cultural Influence "My people have started to follow your bird cults and carve their ancestors in stone. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Pouakai: XML * Sukritact: Events and Decisions support, Map, Lua * Janboruta: Art * JFD: Lua * Reedstilt: Writing * Leugi: Unit Models * Andrew Holt: Dawn of Man Audio Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Oceanic Cultures Category:Polynesia Pack Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements